


How Do You Love Me

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Temporary Character Death, VRAU, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Feeling guilty about what she had tried to do to Kokichi, Miu has a mental breakdown in the middle of the night. Kokichi does his best to comfort her. (OuMiu/Iruouma)
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month 2020





	How Do You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sad OuMiu drabble, woop woop
> 
> This was written for Day 13 of Ouma Month, with the prompts "Comfort + Trust."
> 
> Enjoy!

Late nights working on an invention weren’t unheard of for her. She’s pulled so many all nighters in the past that Miu would assume that she spent about at least a 4th of the time she was meant to be sleeping in her entire life being wide awake. Probably more, but she was too tired to make proper calculations for a passing thought that hit her at two in the morning.

She thought about returning to bed, but a monster with a sweet face was there, waiting to unintentionally drive her mad with guilt. She didn’t know how Kokichi could have forgiven her so easily after the killing game. Not after her betrayal, and the mess that happened that followed suit. 

While Kokichi and Gonta had conspired to murder her and the rest of their class, it still felt like it was all of her fault--after all, she was close to Kokichi during the killing game, and instead of trying to help him, she let herself get swallowed up by her paranoia. Enough to betray him, even when she noticed his mind was slipping.

If she hadn’t plotted his murder, if she had reached out to him instead…

Frustrated tears made their way down her cheeks, and she knew for sure that Kokichi deserved better. She would always try to improve his life with inventions, either to make him laugh or to sooth his own aches and pains. Countless gadgets, yet that meant countless failures every time Miu found Kokichi standing in the kitchen, looking out the window with a dazed and sorrowful expression.

She had to make it up to him.

Forcing the guilty thoughts and feelings from her mind and heart, Miu forced herself to focus on the invention at hand. A silly little invention, some kind of extraordinary glitter bomb that was so over the top that Kokichi would have to love it. 

Yet her focus only lasted another hour, the guilt coming back to hit her full swing, and she snarled as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it behind her. Nothing was worth it. She wasn’t good enough for someone so wonderfully forgiving and perfect while she was nothing but trash.

She managed to see that it was around 3:30 AM by the time she heard movement. She gasped and sharply turned towards the door, only to hear a soft _click_ and for the lights in her studio to flicker on. And standing in the doorway was the source of her love and grief.

“Miu? The hell are you doing up this late?” Kokichi mumbled, pouting and rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light. “Did you have a nightmare, or did you never go to bed to begin with?”

Miu whimpered, shaking and hot tears stinging in her eyes. She couldn’t answer, but Kokichi clearly didn’t need one.

Still frowning, still as miserable as she always made him, he walked over to her while grabbing another work chair and wheeling it beside her. He sat down next to her, eyes searching. “What’s wrong…?”

She tried to tell him to take his twink ass back to bed, but her voice cracked with a soft sob. She felt pathetic, unable to even be strong for someone she felt like she didn’t deserve. Yet Kokichi only scooted forward, and without saying a word, wrapped his arms around her.

Defeated, Miu continued to cry, surely staining Kokichi’s pajama shirt with an ugly mess. She was such an ugly crier, everything about her was ugly, and he deserved better.

He must have been a mind reader, however, for he whispered; “I love you, Miu.”

And Miu cried harder, wondering how such a wonderful person could grow to love someone as awful as her. Yet he was so warm, so caring and kind, that it was hard not to at least accept the love she didn’t deserve.


End file.
